The Huntress
by nightmaregirl8
Summary: Edmund stands in the shadow of his older brother Peter, the High King of Narnia. Edmund, at age eighteen, feels forgotten. But when a mysterious girl shows up things start to happen. Edmund/OC
1. Chapter 1

//AN//: Here is a fic about Edmund, who is my favorite of the Pevensies because Peter is glamorized too much (No offense to those of you who are Peter fans) and I think he is way too arrogant. Susan is a bit too difficult to write about because I have seen her as a very smart character but in the books she actually isn't that smart at all. And Lucy is just too young and childish. Edmund is just so imperfect that he makes a perfect match for the story. So here we go! Excuse my failed attempt to write in C.S. Lewis's style.

Eighteen year old Edmund drummed his fingers on the thrones arm rest.

"You know you don't have to be here," Peter snapped clearly annoyed with his younger brother's impatience.

"Well than I will go for ride," Edmund said getting up trying not to let his brother's grumpy mood bother him.

"Why don't you hunt, too? That always helps," Lucy piped up.

"I think I shall, Lucy, what a splendid idea."

Edmund called to have his horse saddled for him. He gathered his sword which was a magnificent tool with a silver blade and emerald green gems embedded in the hilt. His shield was beautiful silver and had an elaborately painted green lion on it. He filled his quiver with some of the finest arrows in Narnia. He slung the quiver and bow over his back.

His horse Phillip was tacked and ready when Edmund walked out of the palace gates.

"Hello, Phil," Edmund said slipping his foot in the stirrup and hoisting himself into the saddle.

"Hullo, your majesty," the horse replied in his deep grand voice.

"Ready to bring in some big game?"

"Always, your highness," Phillip said as he grinned his horsey smile. "Where to?"

"Well… I guess it has been a rather long time since we've been to the northern wood, so… The northern wood it is!"

"Good choice, good choice," the horse agreed. Phillip burst into a fast canter. "What are we looking for?"

"I was hoping deer," Edmund answered.

Phillip slowed down as he neared a denser part of the forest. His brisk trot was slowed soon slowed into a fast walk as he weaved in and out of the trees.

"Wait," Phillip whispered as he stopped abruptly in his tracks. "I hear hooves." Phillip started moving cautiously through the wood. Edmund drew his sword. Phillip drew his sword. Phillip picked his way carefully trying to make the least amount of noise as possible.

"Show yourself," came a female's voice.

Edmund and Phil rounded the tree to see a girl around Edmund's age pointing a loaded bow straight at them. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing an extremely soiled tunic. A rope around his waist acted as a belt. She was absolutely filthy and looked as if she hadn't had a decent meal in days. The horse with her had nothing on but a rope reign. But the girl's bow was a beauty. It had extravagant carvings of centaurs and fauns and it used a string like Susan's, one that wouldn't ever wear down. The tips of her arrows were a vibrant green and the rest was a metallic silver color. This meant she had gotten it from Father Christmas.

"What do you want?" she asked her voice showing no sign of fear.

"We were just hunting in the area," Edmund said calmly, and returned his sword to its sheath.

"Well you're not going to find much here. I haven't seen a good animal in a few days now." She returned her arrow to her quiver and slung her bow over her shoulder. She lifted herself effortlessly on her horses back. "You might want to try father south."She gently dug her heel into the horse's side and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Edmund said. She turned back; her chocolate brown eyes looked at him questioningly.

"Well… I, um, was wondering… if you would come back to my place… we could give you a decent meal and you could clean up a bit." Edmund held his breath.

"Thank you, but I don't want to be a burden…" she started.

"No you wouldn't, I can promise you that," Edmund said with a grin.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not," He reassured her. "But you do have to tell me your name."

"Oh," she said blushing. "My name is Bonnie."

"Well, mine is Edmund."

"So, Edmund, where is your place?"

"It's just through these woods. Once you break into the meadow you can't miss it."

"Race you," she shouted jabbing her heels into her horse's side. Her laughter filled the air as she sat comfortably on the back of the horse. Edmund laughed and took off after her.

Bonnie burst through the edge of the wood and into the meadow. She jerked on the reigns making her horse come to a complete stop. In front of her was a beautiful castle. It had four towers and what seemed like thousands of windows with curtains blowing in the breeze. Beyond the castle was an amazing view of an endless ocean that had crystal clear water.

"Big. Isn't it?" Edmund said coming up behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, sorry it took so long to put this up… Fanfiction wasn't letting me on but it is all fixed now… so here is chapter two! Oh and sorry to Peter fans again. You might find little things in this chapter offensive… in my defense I actually like Peter I just needed Edmund to have a little rivalry… I mean how many of you would like it if your older sibling was the "magnificent, high king of Narnia" and you were the "just" king… Well with that said on we go!

~*~

"What in the name? You're a… a PRINCE!?!" Bonnie stammered.

"Actually I am a king," Edmund corrected her with a sly smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly.

"Wait your telling me you have never heard of King Edmund, the just?"

"Nope."

"Queen Susan, the gentle?"

"No."

"Queen Lucy, the valiant?"

"Never."

"King Peter, the magnificent… High King of Narnia?"

"So I am in Narnia?"

"Where are you from?!?"

"England. Where else?"

"No! That's amazing! How long have you been here?" Edmund asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Well I am sixteen now… and I was nine when I entered… so about seven years," Bonnie answered.

"Thank Aslan we found you!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"You have been here seven years and you have no idea who Aslan is?" Ed asked dumbfounded.

"Seven years in the wild doesn't do you much good," she shrugged. "By the way have you seen a boy? He is about your height and has blond hair and baby blue eyes…"

"No… why?" Edmund asked. He almost felt angry at himself for not knowing where the boy was.

"I lost my brother," she said trying to hide the pain in her voice. "One night, a couple of nights ago, he just disappeared. I haven't seen him since."

"Oh, I am sorry," Edmund said, awkwardly touching her arm.

"I can't go home unless I find him," she said not meeting Edmund's gaze.

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"So, follow me," Edmund said. He led his horse across the field to Cair Paraval. Bonnie followed, keeping pace easily.

"Wow," she muttered. "I think big was an understatement."

Edmund laughed as they passed through the gates. He pulled his horse to a halt and called for someone to come and take Phillip and Bonnie's horse.

"Goodbye, sir," Phillip said as his horse was led away. "Goodbye, miss."

Bonnie and Edmund walked through the palace doors together. Once they were inside Bonnie and Edmund was astounded by how big the castle really was.

Edmund smiled down at her.

"Well I have duties to attend to but you can join me and my family for dinner. Just clean up and ask a maid to lead you down. Dinner is at seven." He kissed her dirty hand then left.

A maid helped her to her room there she bathed and was dressed in a slim, ivory dress. It had a v-neck and a halter top, which went excellent with her figure. She paired it with a pretty pearl necklace she found in a jewelry box and a pearl bracelet. But since she couldn't find any shoes that actually fit she was stuck wearing her old her old sandals.

~*~

Meanwhile Edmund returned to his duties.

"That was short," Peter muttered.

Edmund just smiled a huge smile and slouched down in his throne.

"So what did you catch," Susan asked, trying to make conversation.

"Something big," Edmund answered his smile widening. He winked at Lucy and she giggled.

"What!?!" Susan almost yelled.

"Oh Susan, can't you see?" Lucy smiled.

"No!"

"We are going to have a guest for dinner."

"What!?!"

"So where is she from Ed?" Lucy asked.

"She is from England, but for the last seven years she has been living in the Narnian woods."

"Oh my! ENGLAND! Seven years in the wild? We are bound to have an interesting dinner tonight!" Susan stated.

"So how old is she? What's her name?" Lucy asked finding Susan's last comment a little rude.

"She is sixteen and her name is Bonnie."

"Bonnie? Who in the right mind would name their child that?!?" Peter snarled.

"Shut it!" Edmund shot at him.

Susan rolled her eyes at them. "So is she pretty?"

"What?"

"Is she pretty? You dip." Peter snapped.

"Uh, well… from the way I saw her, not really… but she is very nice and sweet."

"Ahh, just like Ed to fall for the freaks," Peter grinned wildly. Edmund jumped from his chair. His hands were clenched in fists, making his knuckles turn white.

"Yeah, well at least I don't like WHORES!" he yelled back at him.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Peter screamed clutching the arms of the chair trying to restrain himself.

"Stop it, both of you!" Lucy scolded. "Edmund go cool off and Peter… you need to learn when to hold your tongue."

Edmund stormed out of the room and went to walk the beach, while Lucy went upstairs to clear her mind from all the bitterness.

"Excuse me, go you know what time it is?" a girl asked as she popped her head out from behind a door.

"Around six… Oh, you must be Bonnie!" Lucy exclaimed. "I'm Lucy, Edmund's sister."

Bonnie gave a little curtsey, "Nice to meet you."

"Do you mind if I come in? I want to meet our dinner guest properly," Lucy said.

"Not at all, come on in!" Bonnie said a little surprised.

Lucy walked in and looked around her room. On the bed there was a couple of dresses that were spread out and on her nightstand there was a locket and a worn out leather journal. Lucy turned to Bonnie.

She smiled and said, "That's one of my favorite dresses. You look absolutely radiant in it."

"Oh, thank you…" Bonnie said her cheeks turning a light shade of magenta.

"So, Ed says you're sixteen…"

"He is correct," Bonnie said taking a seat in an armchair once Lucy had sat down on the bed.

"Well I am sixteen, too."

They jabbered on like this for the next hour; discovering different things about each other, like Lucy found out that Bonnie was actually very good at playing the piano. And Bonnie found out that Lucy was a bit of a tomboy just like her.

Lucy looked outside, "Whoops! We almost forgot about dinner, Come on!"

Bonnie followed Lucy to the dining hall.

"Sounds like we're late…" Lucy murmured.

She pushed the doors open and allowed Bonnie to enter first.

Everyone turned to look at them.

"Sorry we lost track of time," Lu said with a smile.

Ed locked eyes with Bonnie the moment she stepped through the door. He smiled at her and she gave a shy smile back. Bonnie wasn't comfortable in this dress, especially with everyone looking at her. She made a mental note to ask Lucy for different clothes. Bonnie tucked her hair behind her ears and followed Lucy in. Lucy sat down next to Susan. Edmund got up and pulled out a chair next to Lucy for Bonnie to sit down in.

"Thank you," she said blushing as she sat down.

Everyone settled down and ate while Bonnie told her story for the third time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): After a semi-long absence here is a new chapter of THE HUNTRESS… to Minnie's delight! Sorry it's a little short!

"Why don't you play us some piano, Bonnie?" Lu said giving her a devilish grin.

"You play the piano?!?" Susan exclaimed.

"Yes," Bonnie answered quietly.

"Oh you have to play for us!" Susan squealed.

Bonnie shot Lucy a glare which Lucy returned with a fake innocent smile.

"I dunno… I haven't played for seven years. I don't think I'll be that good."

"That's okay," Susan said jumping out of her seat and tugged Bonnie behind her. Everyone followed them into the ballroom. Over by the corner sat a wooden piano with extravagant carvings of Narnians all over it. It was nothing like the old square one she had at home. Bonnie ran her fingers along the keys.

"So, you going to play or just stare at it?" Lucy said impatiently.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and sat down on the bench. She ran her fingers along the ivory keys once more before pressing down on one. The perfectly in tune sound rang throughout the cavernous room. She situated herself more comfortably on the bench and began to tickle the ivories; letting her fingers flood through the song as each note came back to her. She played through it flawlessly.

When she turned around and the four clapped. She blushed and tugged on her loose side swept bangs.

"Now what song was that? It sounds oddly familiar," Edmund said.

"Oh… I think it was the first movement of the piano sonata k.545," Bonnie answered.

"Do you know any others," Susan asked desperate for more.

"Uh, I know Fur Elise. I think I can remember Turkish Dances by Mozart," Bonnie said trying to remember the familiar tunes.

"Do you could play another one for us?" Susan pleaded.

"I dunno," Bonnie yawned.

"Maybe some other time, I think she needs a rest," Peter said

"I can escort you to your room," Peter then said turning to Bonnie.

"Sure," Bonnie answered. "Goodnight, everyone," Bonnie gave Lucy a hug so she could whisper some words of revenge to her. "You better watch it."

Peter led Bonnie away.

"So," She said timidly, "do you have a training ground?"

"Yes, the finest one around. Most of the best Narnian warriors have trained there," he answered.

"Well that's the first thing I am going to do! I need to work on my swordsmanship and archery," She mumbled to herself. "Do you think you could get me some hunting robes, please?"

"Yep, I will have a tailor come by tomorrow, in the meantime you can borrow some of Lucy's."  
"Thank you."

"Here is your room," Peter said.

"Well, thank you for helping. I probably would have gotten lost," Bonnie laughed.

Peter chuckled. "Have a good night!"

"You too."

Once she shut the door Peter's smile faded. He rushed off to talk to Edmund.

**~*~O~*~**

Edmund was walking up the stairs. He ran his hand through his hair and grumbled to himself.

"Why does Peter have to make a move on every pretty girl he sees, it's not fair! He always gets what he want he wants because he is the handsome one and I am the smart one," he whispered to himself.

"Ed! I have to talk to you!" Peter said just as he rounded the corner.

Edmund wheeled on him.

"Why is it that every girl you meet you have to try and make them like you? Why do you need every pretty girl you see? Couldn't you have let me have this one?" Edmund yelled.

Peter opened his mouth to respond but Edmund waved him off and stormed off to his room.

"I was just going to tell you I don't trust her," Peter said after he left.

**~*~O~*~**

Susan saw Edmund storming through the castle.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked leaning against the hallway wall.

"Peter," he mumbled.

"Is it about Bonnie, too?"

Ed simply nodded.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Peter doesn't like her like that, trust me! When he sees a girl this fire in his eyes and you can just tell he is thinking absolutely revolting thoughts. It's different with Bonnie! He doesn't look at her like that."

"I don't care," Ed muttered and walked on to his room. He slammed the door and flopped down on his bed and quickly fell asleep.

**~*~O~*~**

Lucy had run into Peter on the way to her room.

"Goodnight, Pete," Lucy said giving Peter a big hug.

"Goodnight, Lu," Peter said hugging her back.

"Can you get Bonnie a hunting dress for tomorrow," He asked pulling away.

"Sure."

"And can you tell Ed that I don't like her like that. He won't listen to me."

"Of course, anything for the High King!" she said with a mocking grin.

"Off to bed!" he laughed.

**~*~O~*~**

Bonnie just got into her nightgown when she heard a sound coming from her balcony.

She whipped around to see a tiny red breasted bird sitting on her balcony railing.

"Good work, Miss. Bonnie," it chirped. "You're making progress. Just use your little charm and beauty to get the just king wrapped around you finger and we will make our move," he said with a sly grin.

"Yes, Robin," Bonnie answered.


End file.
